reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Make-Up
Season 3 Make-Up - 130.jpg|Thank you very one for the great birthday wishes Make-Up - 129.jpg|Thank you Craig Parker for birthday wishes on mirror @ReignedUsIn @CWReign Make-Up - 128.jpg|Happy Poppy! 1 more day til @CWReign @AdelaideKane @torrancecoombs @toby_regbo @rose_williams_ @ Make-Up - 127.jpg|prepping High Tea for HOD hair & 1st assist mu birthday celebration #reign #reignmakeup @AshleyRochaa @AdelaideKane Make-Up - 126.jpg|crazy striped roses…beautiful flowers at work #reign #reignmakeup Make-Up - 125.jpg|❤️❤️❤️ @shuuemura slim flares on Queen Catherine #lashes #Reign #makeup #makeupartists Make-Up - 124.jpg|Thanks Charles Biname for @HollywoodCone for the best ice cream #bestdirector #reeses #icecream #Reign #treats #❤️���� Make-Up - 123.jpg|Dark hair girls with eyebrow issues #tweeze #makeupartists Make-Up - 122.jpg|Today's office #staycation #aussiedoodle Make-Up - 121.jpg|My office today Make-Up - 120.jpg|Love, love, love, airbrush flawless finish skin perfecting @CTilburyMakeup @AdelaideKane Make-Up - 119.jpg|Boots and hands @CWReign Make-Up - 118.jpg|Hairpin art @ReignedUsIn @ReignTheCW @ReignDaily @reigncostumes Make-Up - 117.jpg|Feeling like the queen bee of makeup today with my reign headpiece Make-Up - 116.jpg|Today's office Monet Land #officeoftheday #makeupartist #jobs Make-Up - 115.jpg|My office today. #amazing #nofilter Make-Up - 114.jpg|Thank you @Ipsy. Love it!!!!! Make-Up - 113.jpg|Monday morning makeup -Queen Bess @thekatvond @DermalogicaCDN @realtechniques @Sigma_PRO @Koh_Gen_Do @reigncostumes Make-Up - 112.jpg|Thank you @Sigma_PRO @SigmaBeauty for the amazing mascaras Make-Up - 111.jpg|Delicious water in makeup trailer @ReignTheCW thirsty cast Season 2 Make-Up - 110.jpg|Working on Queen Elizabeth’s look…so beautiful @RachieSkarsten Make-Up - 109.jpg|resting in Toby’s special chair Make-Up - 108.jpg|hanging waiting Make-Up - 107.jpg|Another great set! Kenna waits Make-Up - 106.jpg|Absolutely the sweetest from the delightful @rose_williams_ parting gift Make-Up - 105.jpg|Saying goodbye till season 3 @FredGerber Make-Up - 104.jpg|Addie and the boy on location last episode @AdelaideKane Make-Up - 103.jpg|Katie, love her! @ReignTheCW @reigncostumes Make-Up - 102.jpg|I SPY Make-Up - 101.jpg|BG extradorinaire @BehindScenePics Make-Up - 100.jpg|After the first take…tears for everyone…hard to say goodbye @AdelaideKane @CelinaSinden @caitlinstasey @CWReign Make-Up - 99.jpg|@CWReign Wednesday Evening @MarillaWex #Meganfollows @AdelaideKane @toby_regbo Make-Up - 98.jpg|@CWReign Thursday Afternoon @toby_regbo #Reign #keepthedayjob Make-Up - 97.jpg|Waiting for the Queens @reignwriters Make-Up - 96.jpg|Love Miss Caitlin! @caitlinstasey Make-Up - 95.jpg|I walk the lonely road @ReignedUsIn Make-Up - 94.jpg|how many crew does it take to move a coach @BehindScenePics @CWReign @ReignTransport Make-Up - 93.jpg|behind the scenes with AD and MU @AshleyRochaa Make-Up - 92.jpg|more behind the scenes Make-Up - 91.jpg|Addie deep in Dune @ReignDaily Make-Up - 90.jpg|Waiting waiting waiting @ReignTheCW @ReignedUsIn @BehindScenePics Make-Up - 89.jpg|Fred our beloved leader snaps away @FredGerber @reignwriters @ReignedUsIn Make-Up - 88.jpg|Best crew..hope all are enjoying hiatus @CWReign @reignwriters Make-Up - 87.jpg|Great cast…missing them already #queenoffmean #lovelylola Make-Up - 86.jpg|BTS @CWReign best BG ever! #torontofilms #BG Make-Up - 85.jpg|Oh Craig, how sly you are oxoxox Make-Up - 84.jpg|Lovely Lola in the season finale…beautiful girl Behind the Scenes - 204.jpg|Behind the scenes of tonight's battle. #Reign Make-Up - 82.png|Behind-the-scenes from #Reign's season finale! Don't miss it TONIGHT at 9/8c. Make-Up - 81.jpg|All smiles! Happy world travellers! London here we come @CreativeMediaS1 @britishairways #travellers Make-Up - 80.jpg|Final mic adjust from beloved Ryan! Going to miss you- but the art world needs ya! @AdelaideKane @mr_lentraseau Make-Up - 79.jpg|Sweet Anna says good bye to fav hair dresser Molly! Good Luck Molly in your next adventure #timetogo #reign #lastday Make-Up - 78.jpg|Reality hits going to miss each other for 2 mnth except Kelly @AdelaideKane @toby_regbo @caitlinstasey @CelinaSinden Make-Up - 77.jpg|Final make up chair line up for season 2, All smiles! @AdelaideKane @toby_regbo @caitlinstasey @CelinaSinden Make-Up - 76.jpg|Happy birthday Alessondra @Abastianoni2 ��❤️�������� Make-Up - 75.jpg|Francis bleeding eye test on me Make-Up - 74.jpg|Conde branding scar test on my arm. Pre blood Make-Up - 73.jpg|Our little village in France,where did everyone go? Make-Up - 72.jpg|Snow queen Make-Up - 71.jpg|Ladies day in the chair. Paraffin hands .. So Soft @AdelaideKane Make-Up - 70.jpg|Hair up and ready to rule behind the scenes @FrazierCathi Make-Up - 69.jpg|oing to miss this bunch @toby_regbo @reigncostumes @CWReign @ReignedUsIn @FredGerber @FrazierCathi Make-Up - 68.jpg|Great cast @caitlinstasey @seanjteale @benaldridge07 @BehindScenePics @ReignTheCW @reigncostumes @reignwriters Make-Up - 67.jpg|BG of the day @reigncostumes @ReignDaily @ReignedUsIn @poppy_design55 @WornOnTV w Make-Up - 66.jpg|Amazing lighting team on @CWReign @reignwriters @AdelaideKane Make-Up - 65.jpg|Loving this crown @reigncostumes #sweet #fairies Make-Up - 64.jpg|Rose reverses roles @rose_williams_ Rose Makeup Artist Extrodinaire @ReignDaily @ReignedUsIn @FrazierCathi Behind the Scenes - 217.jpg|Acupuncture. #Reign Make-Up - 62.jpg|Me and the Queen @CWReign @HairReign #Meganfollows #Reign Make-Up - 61.jpg|ACHOO Make-Up - 60.jpg|Cinderella in our castle @AdelaideKane @MACcosmetics Make-Up - 59.jpg|Guess who is in the chair this am Make-Up - 58.jpg|So much make up..so little time @AdelaideKane @CWReign @MakeupArtistmag @reigncostumes #beautifulgirl #makeupartist Make-Up - 57.jpg|Rows and rows of Candlabras. #set #setdec Make-Up - 56.jpg|Reign Makeup Team ‏@HairReign Mar 25 Thanks to @ReignedUsIn for the great puzzle. We are on it now #reignpuzzlers #behindthescenes @CWReign @MarillaWex Make-Up - 55.jpg|Thursday lunch - @CWReign Read through #Reign Make-Up - 54.jpg|Sunbathing Reign style. It's been a long winter @rose_williams_ @toby_regbo Make-Up - 53.jpg|Guess who is in the chair this a.m. @Koh_Gen_Do @MAKEUPFOREVERUS @BenefitBeauty #bts #makeupartist Behind the Scenes - 218.jpg|Another pair bites the dust. Hey @VinceNappo, think you can keep up with me? #TeamNoPants Make-Up - 51.jpg|Is you guessed @rose_williams_ Claude you are right. The yellow powder is by T. Clerc Make-Up - 50.jpg|Guess who is in the chair this morning @DermalogicaCDN @CARGOcosmetics @HourglassMakeup @BenefitCanada @MACcosmetics Make-Up - 49.jpg|BG of the day @reigncostumes #aimhigh @ReignedUsIn @ColinPitts @FrazierCathi @ReignDaily #horses #behindthescenes Make-Up - 48.jpg|Our office today @ReignTransport @CWReign @MarillaWex @WhizbangFilms Make-Up - 47.jpg|Our beauty Addie..@adelaidekane @reignwriters @lilyroro @ReignDaily @TheReignWiki @ReignedUsIn @Lauriewritenow #smile Make-Up - 46.jpg|Queen Mary make up Make-Up - 45.jpg|Really dude you want what???? @seanjteale Make-Up - 44.jpg|Crowning up @AdelaideKane @reigncostumes Make-Up - 43.jpg|Beautiful Adelaide in repose @AdelaideKane @ReignedUsIn @ReignDaily Make-Up - 42.jpg|New puzzle. 3D unicorns. Blasted impossible Make-Up - 41.jpg|Poor Antoine Make-Up - 40.jpg|Happy birthday Miss Megan from all of us at Reign @reignwriters @ReignDaily @CWReign @AdelaideKane @torrancecoombs Make-Up - 39.jpg|Busy crew @BehindScenePics @ReignDaily @vinlays @revlon Make-Up - 38.jpg|My royal brush holder Make-Up - 37.jpg|Guess who first up @behindthechair_ @ReignedUsIn @FrazierCathi Make-Up - 36.jpg|@HairReign stop for coffee ☕️look what Q of day�� Make-Up - 35.jpg|Caitlin keeps on walking @caitlinstasey #girlonamission #lunch? Make-Up - 34.jpg|Stay tuned for my #jobsinshowbiz interview with @toby_regbo airing on Feb 10th #TobyRegbo #regboners #Regbo Make-Up - 33.jpg|Tuesday Afternoon - @CWReign @AdelaideKane @toby_regbo #reign Behind the Scenes - 284.jpg|Thursday Morning @CWReign @torrancecoombs #Reign Make-Up - 31.jpg|Lots of Swords today. Must be trouble brewing. #whatcoulditbe Make-Up - 30.jpg|Guess is in Alessondra's chair @Abastianoni2 Make-Up - 29.jpg|Guess who is in the chair Make-Up - 28.jpg|Just hunted down Naomi Watts Oscar lip colour @LOrealProCanada @UrbanDecay trying it on Reign @Lauriewritenow Make-Up - 27.jpg|Early Monday @CWReign @jonnykanyon @rose_williams_ Coldest February 23rd on record #Reign #theshowmustgoon Make-Up - 26.jpg|Late night puzzling with @seanjteale and @HairReign #Reign Make-Up - 25.png|How to get a Royal Make Up! Exclusive interview with @HairReign, Linda Preston http://bit.ly/1Ahzd4b @reignwriters Make-Up - 24.jpg|Queen Mary with Mary crackers gluten guilt free Make-Up - 23.jpg|Addie draws an eye with liner. @AdelaideKane #talent #artist Make-Up - 22.jpg|My all time favourite must haves by @BobbiBrown use it all the time on @reign . Make-Up - 21.jpg|Prepping facial hair. @CreativeMediaS1 @ReignDaily @CWReign @ReignedUsIn #beards #moustache #makeup Make-Up - 14.jpg|Designing Queen Mary makeup for @MACcosmetics @Academy_NET sponsored #CSA #nominated #reignmakeup #makeupartist Make-Up - 16.jpg|BG of the day @ACTRAToronto we have the best background artists #filmtoronto @reigncostumes #TorontoJobs #tvjobs # Make-Up - 17.jpg|Makeup blisters painted on for Catherine’s fingertips.damn poison bible @reignwriters @MACcosmetics @MakeupArtistmag Make-Up - 18.jpg|Make Up Test for bleeding eyes…see it’s safe! Yeah for Toby! @ReignTheCW @ReignDaily @ReignedUsIn @FrazierCathi Make-Up - 19.jpg|Hair repair @BehindScenePics @lilyroro @ReignDaily @MakeupArtistmag @SigmaBeauty @beautyblender @InStyle_Beauty Make-Up - 20.jpg|Final looks at hair @behindthechair_ @BehindScenePics @reigncostumes @ReignTheCW Make-Up - 8.jpg|Wrapped!!! Enjoy the Christmas hiatus. Brushes home for a good clean. See you in 2 weeks Make-Up - 9.jpg|Anna in the chair @CWReign @reignwriters @ReignDaily last day today before Christmas holidays. #makeupartist #makeup Make-Up - 10.jpg|Product of the day @Koh_Gen_Do HD foundation for Lola @CWReign #flawless #makeup #makeuptips #makeupartist #holygrail Make-Up - 11.jpg|Guess who is the chair this morning! @CWReign @cw_reign @MakeupAlley @beautyblogs #reign @realtechniques @Sigma_Pro Make-Up - 12.jpg|Guess who Make-Up - 13.jpg|Guess who is in the chair @reignwriters Behind the Scenes - 67.jpg|“@SamathaBayley: you look so relaxed ” @AshleyRochaa has soft hands. Except when powdering my Adam's apple. Behind the Scenes - 94.jpg|Getting all purdied up by the beautiful @AshleyRochaa. #Reign #ssotd Make-Up - 7.png|Yeah they arrived @Sigma_Pro @SigmaBeauty @CWReign @AdelaideKane Make-Up - 6.jpg|Official brush washing day @Sigma_Pro @realtechniques @MAKEUPFOREVERUS @VeNeill #reign @ReignTheCW Behind the Scenes - 75.jpg|#3DHD #SigmaBeauty absolutely love this brush..buying more @Sigma_Pro @SigmaBeauty @MakeupAlley @MakeupArtistmag Behind the Scenes - 68.jpg|Makeup trailer @ReignDaily #reign Cast Photos - 67.jpg|Eyeshadow drawer ��������@Sigma_Pro @TooFaced @UrbanDecay @SoniaKashuk @VISEART @thebalm @BobbiBrown @MarcJacobsCo Behind the Scenes - 67.jpg|First time using the @Sigma_Pro #3DHD brush on my actor @torrancecoombs today on the #cw set of #reign and loving it! Make-Up - 1.png|Look what arrived today Love it ������@Sigma_Pro @MakeupAlley @IMATS @CWReign @AlyssCampanella @MakeupAlley Make-Up - 2.png||This is us live tweeting. Still at work #Reign @ReignDaily @AdelaideKane @torrancecoombs @AshleyRochaa Make-Up - 3.png|Thanks again amazing! @Sigma_Pro @SigmaBeauty @MakeupAlley #glowgirls Make-Up - 4.png|Thanks @ipsy love the brush! @CrownBrush #newstuff Make-Up - 5.png|Again @Sigma_Pro surprises me with another! Love it! #homefromireland #surprise #sigmabeauty Make-Up - 11.jpg|Love Nic’s Pics @realtechniques @Pixiwoos blend blend blend!!!!! #makeupbrush #brushwhore #makeup #reign #reignmakeup Make-Up - 10.jpg|Friday Night @CWReign #reign Make-Up - 8.jpg|Thanks @Pixiwoos @realtechniques We are thrilled…Trying tomorrow, big day at the castle..Party, glam and glitter Make-Up - 9.jpg|Thank you @Sigma_Pro love it!!! Watch for the shimmer in upcoming episodes. #glitter @MakeupAlley Season 1 3. Jeffrey Campbell Perspective Heel in Black | $278 4. Jeffrey Campbell James Lace Up Boot in Black | $398 6. Oscar De La Renta Dakota Leather Ankle Boots 8. Oscar De La Renta Ella Suede Trim Brocade Ankle Boots | £650.91 9. RED Valentino Velvet Flocked Booties | $595 10. Sergio Rossi Croc Combo Side Lace-Up Mid Boot | $2150 14. Dolce & Gabbana Multicolor Tapestry & Leather Ankle Boots 15. Carven Sequin Ankle Boots 16. Frederick’s of Hollywood Black Feather Slippers 19. Nicholas Kirkwood Lasercut Suede Ankle Boots 20. Marni Jewel Bee Embellished Metallic Leather & Suede Sandals **Also check out Fashion ** Mary Stuart's Fashion Style ** Adelaide Kane's Fashion Style Serico Body and Boost Styler | AUD$29.95 Serico Hair Dresser (Leave-in Moisturizer) | AUD$29.95 Serico Smooth Repair Conditioner | AUD$32.50 Serico Revive Cleansing Conditioner | AUD$32.50 Serico Shine Conditioner | AUD$32.50 The following is what the Make-Up Dep. uses on the cast of Reign Follow them at Reign Makeup & Hair 1. Maybelline Great Lash Mascara $5.19 2. Koh Gen Do Maifanshi Cream Tint | $39 3. NYX Gel Liner | $9 4. Koh Gen Do Macro Vintage Royal Massage Milk as primer | $180 5. Koh Gen Do Maifanshi Aqua Foundation packaging | $62 6. Benefit Erase Paste | $26 7. Benefit Boi-ing Concealer | $20 9. Koh Gen Do Maifanshi Pressed Powder for Professionals | $63 ' Posted by Reign make up artist ''Ashley Rocha.''' 1. Bobbi Brown Eye Shadow in Sandstone 2. Cle de Peau Beaute Concealer 3. Cargo CheekActivator in Rose Flush 4. MAC Eye Shadows in Brulee and Yogurt 5. Maybelline Great Lash Mascara 6. Real Techniques Lash-Brow Groomer 7. Bobbi Brown Gel Eyeliner in Espresso Ink 8. Benefit Benetint 9. Benefit Brow-Zings 10. Jane Iredale PurePressed Base Mineral Foundation 11. Real Techniques Essential Foundation Brush (L) & Setting Brush 12. Real Techniques Buffing Brush Category:Reign Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Fashion Category:Behind the Scenes